A Drop in the Ocean
by CaliGirl5
Summary: A new student arrives at Dalton Academy, Sebastian is reunited with a face from his past, and the walls Hunter had so carefully built up around him were being broken down. Sebastian/OC/Hunter. Slight swearing and sexual refrences.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own no characters except for Alexandra, the rest of the characters belong to the creators of Glee.**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

She stood on the metro, waiting for her stop at Solferino. It was a Thursday night, or maybe Friday morning she wasn't sure, in the middle of June, so there really weren't that many people on the train besides her. She glanced down at her, it was 12:57 am, and she was still five stops away from her destination. She silently swore she hadn't realized she had been out that late, but her parents had already checked in with her that night so she had no reason to worry about them.

The overhead speaker crackled to life and announced the name of the next stop in muffled French. She sighed and thought to herself only four more stops left. There was lurch as the train began to move again towards her destination. Another two stops were called out, and a few people exited the train each time. She was too lost in her thoughts and plans for tomorrow to notice a person walk up behind her and grab her roughly by the hips. She gave a startled cry and turned to face her assailant, he was taller than her but only slightly and he might have been good-looking in a quirky way if his hands weren't busy pulling and sliding under her clothing.

"Help! Help!" She began to scream first in French and then in English as she tried to push the strange man off of her. Her vision began to blur as her struggles had no effect and she began to panic. Neither noticed when a boy with startling green eyes heard the commotion from the other side of the train came to help. He walked with a purpose towards them and began formulating a plan. The next stop was coming up in a matter of seconds, so he acted quickly; he grabbed the man and pulled him off the struggling girl. The man was trying to fight back, but he was quickly restrained as the boy got the attention of a set of police officers roaming the metro station.

"Excusez-moi. Cet homme a tenté d'attaquer une jeune fille dans le métro. " He said quickly in French. The officers thanked him for what he did, and the boy hurried back onto the metro before it left the station. He saw the girl slumped on a seat now and she had glittering tears streaming down her face. When the name of the next stop was announced he decided he would take her back to his apartment at least for a while.

He lifted her into his arms gently and as she didn't fight, he decided to stand up. She stirred against his chest weakly.

"Who are you?" she asked in English not even bothering with French.

He looked down and saw a flash of silver and red, it was a medical alert bracelet. He turned it and saw her name was Alexandra J.N. Krieger-Krylova and he didn't even bother to look at why she had the bracelet.

"Alexandra my name is Sebastian." He said. She nodded her head dejectedly and let the boy with the too green eyes take her away from the rest of the world even if just for a minute.

* * *

**AN: This chapter takes place months before the rest of the story.**


	2. No Further Discussion

Chapter Two: No Discussion

I walked down the revered hallways of Dalton Academy with one purpose to not be seen. It was difficult considering I was the only female in the entire school under the age of twenty and I am 5'10", not exactly the best to blend in at an alls boys school. Actually former all boys school because there was going to be an assembly today right after lunch where everyone would get to meet the new student, me. I still couldn't believe that this was happening, that I was going to be, probably, the only girl to ever attend Dalton Academy.

I made it to the headmaster's office with no problem from anyone and I took a seat. As I waited I straightened my skirt and tightened my tie and fidgeted uncomfortably. I was nervous, not because I was about to meet the headmaster, but because I was about to meet my fellow classmates in maybe twenty minutes. I was an outsider, a foreigner, trespassing on a sacred cult that no girl had ever been a part of. The headmaster's secretary told me that the headmaster wished to speak with me and told me to enter the office. I stood up straight and held my head high as I walked towards the headmaster's office.

"There's no going back now. Don't screw this up." I murmured to myself. This was my saving grace; there was no way I was going back to St. George's.

"Good morning Alexandra." The headmaster greeted me in his gravelly voice as he gestured for me to take a seat.

"The same to you sir." I replied stiffly while sitting down, breaking out the sir's that had been bred into me at a young age because of my upbringing.

"Have you moved all your things into your dorm room yet, or do you need help?" he asked.

"Yes sir all my things are in the room already thank you for asking." I replied quickly.

"Have you given any thought as to which extra-curricular activities you are joining." He asked me in way that made it obvious that I was going to join some extra-curricular activity whether I wanted to or not.

"Yes sir, I was looking at trying out for soccer and the Warblers." I replied simply.

"Good at Dalton we expect a high level of excellence outside of school and the Board of Trustees doesn't want any student to forget that." He said. In other words, the Board of Trustees is looking for any reason to get rid of me I noted.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you or the Board down." I spoke with all the sincerity that I could without sounding like I was up to no good.

"Alright I will remember that and now it is time for you to meet your fellow classmates. I hope they make a good first impression and that you do the same." He told while standing up and walking towards the door and motioned for me to do the same.

We walked through the halls of Dalton wordlessly towards the auditorium. I looked down at my uniform and laughed silently, I looked ridiculous. My uniform, from the waist up, was an exact replica of the boys' uniform. I was wearing a white button down shirt with a red and blue striped tie underneath a navy blue blazer with red piping. Then I was wearing a grey pleated skirt that was supposed to look like the boys' slacks and to make matters worse I was wearing navy knee-high socks that made the length of my legs even more noticeable. At least I was just wearing a pair of black ballet flats instead of the flat mary- janes that the Board of Trustees suggested. I mean really mary-janes with a pleated skirt, what am I five.

My musings were interrupted by the hum of numerous boys chattering, as we neared the auditorium. I knew that they were all probably wondering why the afternoon classes were canceled and they were told to meet in the auditorium. Suddenly I was incredibly nervous and questioning whether or not this was a good idea. The headmaster had left my side and was now speaking to the crowd of anxious boys about something that I didn't hear.

_"No Alex you need to calm down. This is the best thing for you. Don't doubt yourself, ever. You've got to want it to win it and you want this more than anything else." _I thought to myself repeatedly, trying to calm down.

"Now I want you all to keep in what I just said because I would like you all to welcome our new student Alexandra Krieger-Krylova here to Dalton and make them feel right at home." I heard the Headmaster say and I knew that I had to face my classmates. I couldn't help but smile as heard murmurs in the crowd like "Isn't Alexandra a girl's name." or "Krylova that sounds like the name of a Russian." I knew they would be in for a shock when they saw me. I was 5'10" and tan with wavy blonde that was anywhere from golden to almost white depending on how much time I had spent in the sun and green eyes that didn't know if they were green, blue, or grey. Many times I had been told that I should just become a model and forget school because I had the body and the face for it.

I walked out onto the stage to stand next to the headmaster and I smiled at my classmates feeling the nerves fade away. This was after all what I did best, the impossible. I felt every single eye in the room on me so I just kept smiling as the headmaster began speaking again.

"This Alexandra she is your new classmate. I know many of you are wondering why a girl is here and the answer is that she is the great-granddaughter of Andrew Dalton, the founder of this very school, and when a member of our Dalton family is in need we will help them. She is also just as qualified to be here as any of you boys. That is all; you are dismissed for the day." He said to all the boys in a tone that indicated there would be no further discussion on the matter.

He stepped away from the podium and told me I was dismissed as well and he hoped that over the weekend I could get to know my peers better, and that class started eight-thirty sharp on Monday morning.

I walked down the stairs leading off that stage and over the heads of some freshman boys I locked eyes with a pair of too green eyes that I knew I had seen before. I stared at his eyes and began to panic. There was no way that the boy from Paris, the boy from the metro who saved me, could be here in Westerville, Ohio of all places. It had to be him; I had never met anyone with eyes that color green before. I saw the recognition in his eyes and I knew it was too late as he made his way over to me.

* * *

AN: Please review. Any questions or comments are appreciated.


	3. Legs

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

I sat in the auditorium bored out of my mind. It was a Friday afternoon and there was going to be some sort of assembly soon. Hunter, Jeff, Nick, and I had Warbler practice during lunch so we decided to skip lunch and go to the Lima Bean for lunch and then see a movie or something after the assembly. We were waiting in the auditorium for the assembly start and I couldn't help it as my thoughts drifted off to think of a girl I met in Paris. It had been months since I had seen her and more than a month since I had any form of communication with her. I still couldn't get her out of my head and could never stop thinking about the way that she smiled or the way she smelled.

"Oh great not again, he's thinking about her." Jeff muttered to Nick. Nick then shot him a sideways glance and nodded in agreement with Jeff.

"Who is he thinking about?" Hunter asked not understanding what the other boys were teasing me about.

Nick looked at me and said "Are you going to tell him or shall Jeff and I?"

"I will" I sighed and began my story. "This summer when I was in Paris I was riding the metro back to my apartment one day. I hadn't been riding for very long when I heard a commotion further down the train, there was a girl shouting for help in French and English. I made my way back towards them and I saw a man trying to take advantage of her, but luckily I got there in time to stop him. I grabbed him and handed him off to some police officers at a station and ran back onto the train. I learned her name was Alexandra and I took her back to my apartment for the night. We spent the next day together just walking along the Seine and comparing travels. It seemed like she had been everywhere and fallen in love with each place, but she kept finding herself back in Paris, Rome, or Madrid. She would talk with so much emotion and conviction she was nothing like the crying and scared girl on the metro. I couldn't help but feel sad when we parted ways that afternoon. One day I recognized her at her job and we spent more time together after that." I omitted where she worked because that was something that no one knew besides me and I planned to kept it that way.

"She left at the end of summer and went back to school. We kept in contact and would talk when we could. She went home to Germany and then California for the rest of the summer. Then she transferred from her American high school in Germany to a school here in the states and we talked some. She told me about the musical she was in and how soccer was and then she stopped talking to me period. Her phone was disconnected and her Facebook and Twitter were deleted. I managed to contact some of her old friends and they told me they hadn't heard from her either. Then I got a letter with no return address and all it said was "I'm working through some things right now. I'll call you when they get better. Love, Ali". Ali was the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I finished my story with a sly smile because that was something that Nick and Jeff had never heard before.

"Come on Sebastian you never said that before!" protested Nick.

I sighed and pulled out my phone looking for the pictures of her. I showed the first one and my favorite the one of Ali while she was laughing with her blonde hair flowing behind her and all her features were radiating happiness. I had taken that picture one of the days we walked along the Seine. The boys seemed impressed, but I decided I would show Nick and Jeff that she really was something else. I looked again and I found the one that would knock them dead. I turned my phone around so they could see the picture.

"Damn. It should be illegal to be that hot."Jeff said the first to recover. I knew the picture of Ali in the all white bandeau bikini standing on her surfboard just about to catch a huge wave would knock them dead. She had called me that day to talk and with almost childish excitement she told me all about the "rad swells" they had that day in California. That day she also started modeling to for a surf brand when one of the founders saw her on the beach.

"She seems to be quite memorable." Hunter remarked dryly. Students filed in as the bell began to ring and the seats around us filled in. That ended our discussion for the time being. The headmaster then took the stage when all the students were in the auditorium and he began droning on about the prestigious founding of Dalton like eighty years ago or something, I was only half paying attention. Then he also began speaking about the Dalton no-bullying policy and how Dalton accepted anyone and everyone. He caught my attention when he said.

"Now I want you all to keep in mind what I just said because I would like you all to welcome our new student Alexandra Krieger-Krylova here to Dalton and make them feel right at home." I was shocked because I knew that name, I knew that girl, that girl was Ali. I didn't register the whispers around me I only focused on the girl walking across the stage and noted she looked different than she did over the summer. This girl's blonde hair wasn't dip dyed at the ends all the colors of the rainbow, her hair was super straight and pulled back in a high ponytail instead of wavy and loose, but somehow I knew that from those legs and the incredible poise she possessed, that she really was Ali. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I figured it was some smartass comment from Nick asking if this was the Alexandra from summer, but I decided to open it anyways and saw it was a mass message sent to all the juniors and seniors and it contained only one word: Legs. Just great, I thought to myself. That was her nickname of all the things in the world they go with Legs. Every student that arrived in the middle of the school year got a nickname; normally it would be where they moved here from or something.

"This Alexandra she is your new classmate. I know many of you are wondering why a girl is here and the answer is that she is the great-granddaughter of Andrew Dalton, the founder of this very school, and when a member of our Dalton family is in need we will help them. She is also just as qualified to be here as any of you boys. That is all; you are dismissed for the day." The headmaster said with finality. I stood up quickly.

"Hunter I'll meet you guys at your car five minutes okay? I have to go talk to someone." I told Hunter while making my way over to the stage to find Ali. I saw her over the heads of some freshmen and we locked eyes and I could have sworn I saw panic flash in her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Smythe. Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we met somewhere before." I said to her and I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She grabbed my hand and shook it firmly before speaking.

"Well unless you make it a habit of meeting random girls with ridiculously long names on the Paris metro then no." she replied wryly. "If you do not then perhaps, but I don't remember ever meeting a crab who sings and dances."

"I can sing and dance just fine but, you are correct I am not a crab." I replied missing her sardonic humor.

"Listen Alexandra I really missed you. What happened? Why are you here?" I asked her earnestly. She glanced around like she was scared other people might overhear her before she began.

"Sebastian, not right now okay I'll tell when the times right. Stuff happened and it just was too much and I…" she paused looking for the right word.

"It's alright Ali you don't have to tell me right now." I said softly confused by the girl who stood in front of me. I looked down at my watch.

"Shit! Hunter's going to think I got lost or something." I exclaimed.

"It's okay go. I'll just go to the library or something." She said in a quiet voice.

"No you're coming with me. I'm not going to throw you to the testosterone fueled wolves just yet, and I have some people I want you to meet." I told her grabbing her wrist.

"No I don't want to intrude on your bro time." She started to pull away.

"You aren't intruding. We're just going to get coffee and so are you." I said firmly. Pulling her with me towards the exit to the school and heading to Hunter's car.


End file.
